Chronicles of skyrim book 1:a Destiny awaits
by naruto kombat
Summary: For as long as I can remember my destiny was hidden from me when I came to this land I had only two reasons e to the college of winter hold to refine my skills and 2.help stop the pointless war my parents died trying to stop from happening now I have a third to finish the destiny given to the the name is Falen Naren the last dragonborn septim
Hey everyone Naruto kombat here and as you can see writing a new story I'm sure a few of you are like why the hell haven't you updated naruto kombat 9-x well unfortunately I'm officially announcing that I'm abandoning it and putting it up for adoption if any of you are interested PM me the reasons of me abandoning I is 1:didn't feel like it was a good job so yeah and 2:I've been reading kerobani's I series (as i call it)and felt as though I should write a skyrim fanfic too so I'm also going to make the oblivion crisis have far reaching effect across more than just tamriel it's going to affect all of nirn,aetherius(I think that's how it's spelled)and oblivion I'm also bringing back the dwemer,chimer (and every other lost/extinct race)make the civil war more warey and violent I'm also making my own species such as demigod,hybrids,etc... which also involves the oblivion crisis one of said being the all elves(can anyone tell me what that is in elvish)by now I'm ranting so let's begin oh before I forget and I'll also be adding mods so be warned and this is rated M for Gore,sex,rape(mostly mentions of it like saphirex story),violence,torture,drug use,etc… so you've been warned no underaged kids but really i really should start the story.

"FUS RO DA"-man,elf,beast folk speaking

'FUS RO DA'-man,elf,beast folk thinking

" **FUS RO DA"-** draugr,dragon,gods,powered up demigods/mortals speaking

' **FUS RO DA'-** draugr,dragon,gods,powered up demigods/mortals thinking

 **As with all my stories I'm doing this once which counts for the entire story disclaimer I own nothing**

 **Chapter 1:prologue**

 **First person point of view**

"H...yo...wa...u...wa...u...wake up"a voice called out as I looked up and saw a nord speaking to me but barely as my eyes were blurry "you're finally awake walked into that imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there"a nord told with blond hair spoke to me "You damned stormcloaks if the empire wasn't looking for you I would've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell" as the thief and nord argued I looked to my right as and my eyes bulged as I saw one of the reasons I came to skyrim 'Ulfric Stormcloak' who was there bound and gagged as we drew closer to a town the other nord had finally stopped arguing with the thief and turned to me "You what's your name" he asked "Falen...

 **Third person view**

"Falen Naren" Falen replied to the nord who looked at him curiously "Hmm...where have I heard that name before" he pondered "Well my name is Ralof,the thief is Lokir and then there's Jarl Ulfric the true high king"Ulfric looked towards Falen nodding his head continued talking as they entered the town that he said was Helgen and as the carriage stopped we got off as a legionnaire was in front of them calling out names first was Ulfric who went to the front followed by Ralof as it came to Lokir he tried to make a run for it he didn't get far as he was shot down by archers then came Falen.

"Who are you"the legionnaire asked "My name is Falen Naren of Cyrodiil"he replied surprising the soldier "You're that famous writer,captain he's not on the list should we let him go"he asked the dark skinned woman beside him "I don't care he goes to the block" she said with a venom "But captain…"she didn't even let him finish "Do not question me he goes to the block"she answered harshly "by your orders captain to the block prisoner nice and easy"as Falen went to the front there was a priestess giving them their last rites as what looked like the general spoke with Ulfric.

Before she could finish a stormcloak to keen on dying rushed up to the block insulting the imperials just before his head was severed from his body not even cleaning up the captain spoke "next the hybrid" as Falen was called forth he looked at the dead body "Really do i have to be killed next to the corpse with it's head still in the basket if so I'd like to file a complaint"not even answering his question she pushed him down on the block as this was happening there was a roar heard coming from the mountains,not knowing what it is the general decided to proceed as the heads man gripped his sword and raised it above his head the roar was heard again as a black figure flew out over the mountain range getting to the town in a matter of seconds blowing dust everywhere making everyone in the area stumble.

The heads man got up axe in hand only to be blown away Falen and the captain included "get the civilians out of here"the general yelled out,his captain not getting the hint took the axe from the heads man whose neck was bent in an awkward way tried to rush the beast only for it to fly of the building it was perched on grabbing her with its feet flying in the air with her "Falen the gods have given us a chance let's take it"Ralof called out running to a nearby tower as he was about to get in he heard a scream coming from the air as he saw something falling down.

 **First person view**

I tried struggling as the monster had each arm in one of it's feet as I tried swinging to try and kick it when that didn't work I tried smashing one of it's feet with my helmet to try and free one arm and get my sword "let go you damnable…"that's when I felt I a sharp tug then I couldn't feel my arms after that's when I felt myself falling looking where my arms were I screamed out seeing nothing but blood gushing that's when I caught sight of one of my arm guard falling to the ground.

That's when I felt my legs getting pulled up as I looked at where my legs were coming face to face with the blood red eyes of my attacker that's when I felt something pierce where my right arm used to be as I looked I saw an arrow coming out of it my eyes widened as there were firebolts and arrows came at me the beast took a sharp turn the force put the same sharp tug I felt where my legs were I found myself falling face first at the oncoming projectiles I felt an arrow pierced my right eye followed by firebolts cauterized my wounds and burn my skin as I began to lose consciousness I felt something pull at my torso then felt something pierce into my armour and stab my torso coming out of my back than nothing as I was coming face to face with the wall by the gate that's when everything went dark

 **Third person view**

As Falen kept looking up he saw two arms and legs fall to the ground as he was pulled into the tower and door shut in front of him "Jarl Ulfric could the legends be true"Ralof asked his leader "Legends don't burn down village's"he replied that's when Ralof turned to me "Follow me"he said as they both ran up the stairs before getting to the top there was a stormcloak who was trying to clear rubble as the beast crashed its head into the tower pushing the soldier into the opposite wall and breathing fire at him leaving a charred corpse falling to the ground as it flew away.

They got to the hole in the wall "Jump we'll meet up later"Falen looked at the nord as if he was insane but when he heard something at the top of the tower,closing his eyes he jumped into a burning building as he landed he rolled to the side falling again onto the ground floor he got out looking around and saw the legionnaire who was calling name's by an old man yelling for a boy to get over to them as the boy was leaning on a heavily bleeding man just as the beast was about to land,the old man rushed picking the boy up and faced away as the creature landed and released a gout of fire killing the man and heavily burning the old man as it flew away "Gunnar!"the imperial shouted out running to the man's side he let go of the boy before collapsing "Hadvar take care of the boy"these man said as Hadvar rolled him over only to be greeted to his burnt backside with exposed muscles and burnt bones.

Rushing over to them Falen got to Hadvar's side as the nord looked at him "You in your books you said you were a prodigy in magic can you heal him"he asked Falen who extended his arms revealing his tied hands "Not like this"Falen responded Hadvar quickly cut the bindings going on his knees Falen put both hands above the burn wound "Hold him still"Falen told the nord and doing as instructed Falen put his hand as if holding an invisible ball as a golden one formed then he dropped it as it enveloped all four of them as Gunnar got up and Hadar sighed in relief "Well we should start moving,assuming you're coming"Falen nodded and they followed Hadvar and jumped over some rubble "Get down"Hadvar told them as they crouched by the wall as the beast was over them and breathed fire into what seemed to be a house then flew away they went to where the fire was launched and saw an imperial soldier skin burnt with bow in hand they moved through the house into a courtyard where there were wounded citizens and soldiers firing projectiles into the air some people tried to open the gate and escape they finally managed but some were scared after seeing what's by the side of the gate as soon as although some ran for their lives only for the beast to fly over them and breath fire killing most and leaving the rest screaming only to be killed by the snow that fell on them extinguishing the fire when more villagers ran for the trees when he looked to what some villagers were huddled over looking in that direction Falen saw it he stopped the others "Hadvar cover the child's eyes"he whispered to him but it was to late the boy saw the scene scene and screamed the event probably scarring him for life.

There across from them was the shattered body of the captain the arms and legs were gone torso in half the only thing connecting them being her intrail where the head should be was nothing more than a pile of meat chunks next to it was what appeared to be a part of the left side of the face that covered the eye scrunched in pain(got that scene from fury) "We should go" Falen told Hadvar but before that Hadvar went to the body payed his respect and took the keys from the corpse as they rushed to the keep but in front of them stood Ralof before they could attack each other the monster landed behind them preparing to breath fire they rushed to the keep as the you of fire nearly killing them as Hadvar locked the door.

"Could that have truly be a dragon the bringers of the end times?"Hadvar asked to no one in particular before Ralof could answer Falen spoke "I've seen dragon bones which were used to make armours,weapons,used on ships and castles for protection,giant snakes,a dragon skeleton,dwarves,chimer,aldmer and monsters only seen in nightmares but a living breathing dragon I could never even imagine meeting"after that Ralof and Hadvar were about to fight only to be stopped by Falen "We cannot afford a fight now we need to get out of here and Hadvar where is the prisoner belongings chest"both begrudgingly put their weapons away and Hadvar showed where it was taking the key he took from th3 captain and opened it as Falen took his belongings which consisted of a chain mail and pants a staff with a what looked like a dragon on the top as soon as he touched it the staff glowed blue as he took out a strap strapped it on and put his staff in it next was a dagger that had three sides which looked as if it was turning(jagdkommando tri dagger if you don't know what it is look it up)putting it in its sheath and put on the imperial leather chest plate and pouch he then met up with the others as Hadvar led them through the keep they came to a get that Hadvar opened it to show four stormcloak soldiers as soon as they saw Ralof with them "Traitor!"they rushed at them one tackled Hadvar and took his keys as he ran to the gate and further into the keep.

One stormcloak ran at Hadvar as soon as he got up the other two going at Falen and Ralof Hadvar got his sword out and dodged the stormcloak he then swung his sword at the soldier who tried to dodge but had his arm cut it was clear that the stormcloak was not in fighting condition opposed to the recently healed Hadvar as he tried to make another swing Hadvar lunged at him and cut of his right arm the men didn't even get a chance to scream as his throat was stabbed he gurgled a bit as he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Falen had taken out his staff and blocked the oncoming great sword and pushed him back then ducked under the blade that would have cut of his head and tried to hit him the head channelling magicka into his staff as a blade popped out of his staff head and and sent it to the man's shoulder but he dodged and sent Falen a sword to his abdomen Falen blocked with his staff,kicked the soldier back and smacked his head with the side of his staff quickly taking out his dagger and sent a stab at his stomach then took it out and let the soldier fall to the ground clutching his wound as Falen looked at the others. (If you're wondering why he didn't kill finish off the dude is that if you read about the jagdkommando you'd know it has a kill percentage of around 100%)

Ralof took his axe out and blocked the woman who was clearly tired and wounded as he saw burn marks,an arrow wound and that she was breathing heavily indicating some broken ribs she tried to bash his face in with her shield but Ralof dodged cut at her hand causing her to drop her sword and sent his sword at her neck she was able to dodge and Ralof thinking he had an advantage was caught by surprise slammed her shield against his hand banged it on his face and he fell to the ground as she picked her sword raised it over her head about to kill him only for a knife to go through her back coming out the other end as it was pulled out to reveal Falen as the blade twisted back into its hilt becoming a regular dagger.

Hadvar came up to them as Falen got Ralof to his feet "One got away if he made it further into the keep he might have warned any other stormcloakso we should hurry"he said as they got through the keep and got through the storeroom where there were two stormcloaks who were quickly dispatched by Hadvar before they left Ralof quickly downed a potion as they got to the toture chamber they arrived to see two stormcloaks getting maced in the Hadvar whent to a cloaked figure Falen found some lock picks and picked the cage of a mage took his robes put it on and took a spell book and coins that were on the floor than got out and got to Hadvar "Well I did see a soldier run through here screaming of traitors but why should I come with you"the cloaked figure said "Because there's a dragon tearing apart the city and if you don't come you will die"Falen told the old man who seemed taken back seemed to ponder the question and sighed in defeat and came with them as they went through the keep that's when they heard some people talking "I'm telling you Ralof is a traitor I saw him with an imperial and hybrid he even fought along side them killing Gunjar,Frea and Thoren so he must be killed for his treachery and our brothers and sister avenged so i say we go in that keep and make sure he doesnt get out of here alive then we'll take his carcass flay his body and put it on an the walls of windhelm and spike his head as a warning to all the imperial dogs and and traitors now who's with me"the stormcloak in the middle of the group yelled as the others cheered "this isn't good and we can't take all of them"Hadvar said "Wait look at what their standing on it's oil hey you can you fire a fireball spell there?"Falen asked the torturer who nodded and put his hands in a ball like how Falen did earlier as a ball of flame formed and he shot it at the oil the blast killed most of them and fire the rest as a body was flung across the room onto the bridge that's when the ground began to shake and rocks began to fall they ran across the bridge passing the body that was flinged but before they could go further they were stopped "Traitor come back and face me"the man who was trying to get the others to kill Ralof got up with burn marks held a sword in his right hand as Ralof was about to fight the man the ground stopped shaking as soon as the burnt man took his first step he had a boulder fall on top of him breaking the bridge "Well that's that"Falen said as they stared in shock at what just happened.

They decided to go further on into the cave coming up on an open area as soon they were halfway giant spiders dropped from the ceiling and attacked the group the smaller ones were picked off by Falen the torturer and his assistant as Ralof and Hadvar went after the big one,Hadvar slashed at its sides as Ralof took it head on as he cut one of its eyes and it retaliated by knocking him to the ground with one of its fore legs ignoring Hadvar and jumped at the nord who held back its fangs with the wooden part of his axe the spider continued thrash as only for it to abruptly stop as Hadvar had stabbed it in the head killing it Ralof got it off and stood up as Falen started collecting some poison they continued to go through the cave before going further Hadvar stopped them "there's a bear up ahead we could either sneak past it or take it head on"he gave the torturer's assistant Falen and reluctantly Ralof a bow and some arrows as they tried to sneak past it and luckily did as they walked for a minute and began to feel a draft and rushed to the light.

They finally got out of the keep breathing in the fresh air only for them to stop in fear as they heard that terrible roar they got down as the dragon passed over them heading for the mountains we got up and dusted themselves "We should probably get going the nearest town from here us riverwood so we should go now in case that dragon is still around"he said as the others followed we walked for a few hours up until we got to a river with some monoliths "these are the standing stones one if the thirteen others that jot skyrim they're said to help people in mastering the skills they have try them"he said the Falen and Hemming they both stepped up as Falen and Heming touched the mage stone and left after following the river they finally arrived at riverwood "Well this is the end of the road wouldn't you all agree"Falen asked the others as they nodded and went in different directions Gunjar,Heming,the torturer and his assistant went to the inn Ralof to his sister's house and Falen and Hadvar to Hadvar uncle who seemed shocked at Hadvar's appearance as they went inside where they sat down and Hadvar told his uncle what had happened "And I would have been dead if not for Falen healing spell"he said gesturing to the hybrid "Well now Falen you're welcomed to stay the night and for however long you'll be here but I must ask a favour of you if there is a dragon about riverwood is defenceless I need you to go there and ask for him to send guards"Alvor asked Falen who agreed and asked where he could stay Alvor lead him downstairs where they arrived at th3 wall at the end of the room he tapped the door a few times and revealed a huge room filled with supplies,weapons and armour "I keep this around I the empire and stormcloaks were to start a fight in riverwood"Falen nodded picked a bed undressed into some pyjamas Alvor gave him and went to sleep

After what seemed like hours Falen woke up to someone shaking him he jerked up and saw Alvor's daughter she had a book and pen in hand "Can you autograph my book it's one of your first one's"the ground and signed his name in it thinking the girl was content and as he was about to sleep "Can you tell me a story"causing Falen to get up and look at her "What kind of story?"he asked "Any"the girl replied "Well how about I tell you the story of my family and how hybrids came to be will you go to sleep then"she nodded and Falen got up in a sitting position and looked at the girl "It all started with the vestige…

 **Okay that's a wrap to the chapter the next will start with Falens tale so review,follow and tell me what you think so until next time ja ne**


End file.
